


Perfect to Me

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Overweight, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: Smut Prompt B2 "Body Worship"After Hopper finds you upset after weighing yourself, he makes it his mission to make sure that you know just how sexy you are to him.PlusSize!Reader
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Perfect to Me

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this is taken from my own personal experience with weight issues. So, I really hope that it’s okay that I made the reader plus sized. Sometimes you need a little bit of a relatable story to get you through the day.

_**250** _

The blinking blue number on the screen made you want to pick up the chrome scale and throw it against the nearest wall, but you knew that you would instantly regret destroying something that was so expensive. You had experimented with diet after diet, never being able to get out of the zone between 240 and 255 pounds. It was _incredibly_ frustrating, especially when all you wanted to do was establish some sort of healthy lifestyle. Though your main goal was to improve your health, you couldn’t help but feel disappointed in your outward appearance, especially after discovering that you gained weight this week rather than losing it.

With a breathy sigh and tearful eyes, you picked up the scale and returned it to the top shelf of the closet that you shared with Hopper, who was currently on his way home from work with dinner. Sifting through the drawers of your wooden chest, you pulled out your comfiest pair of grey sweatpants and an oversized green tee-shirt, an ensemble you specifically saved for days in which your period cramps were at their worst. After dressing into the more comfortable set of clothes, you walked over to the bed and curled up in the fetal position, pulling a thick comforter up and over you, encompassing your body in warmth.

Each month you went through the same routine; you would diet and lose a few pounds one week only to regain the weight the next week. It had become an exhausting cycle that you found yourself trapped in, and you began to believe that you would never get your body to where you wanted it to be. There was a time a few years ago where you had been only 180 pounds, feeling just as self conscious then as your were now, leading you to binge eat in an effort to chase those feelings away. You would give _anything_ to return to that weight.

After an hour had passed of you crying softly to yourself, you heard the familiar sound of Hopper’s Blazer pull up to the front of the cabin. With a loud huff, you pulled the comforter up and over your head in an attempt to hide yourself from your boyfriend, feeling embarrassed and unattractive. You didn’t want him to see you like this; you hated the way that you looked and how you felt about yourself. Hopper had grown accustomed to the strong and confident persona you had established for yourself in your relationship, so, whenever you felt like this, you always left to collect yourself for a few hours. This time, however, you just didn’t have the strength to leave the comfort of your bed.

The front door of the cabin opened and slammed shut, the jingle of Hopper’s keys echoing throughout the empty cabin.

“I’m home,” your boyfriend’s voice echoed, “and I brought pizza!”

You groaned, sinking into yourself even more than before. You loved pizza, especially from the place that Hopper always got it from. You heard your stomach release a weak growl, cursing yourself for being hungry right now.

After your failed response, Hopper approached the doorway, the sound of his heavy boots on the wooden floor making you nervous.

“Hey,” he said, slightly alarmed at the sight of your body hidden underneath a thick pile of blankets. “Are you okay?”

Much to your chagrin, you couldn’t help but release quiet sobs against your pillow as you attempted to stutter out, “I-I’m okay. Just tired.”

Hopper walked towards your side of the bed, kneeling down beside you and pulling the covers back to reveal your tear-soaked face. With a gasp, his eyes immediately filled with concern, “What’s going on?”

Looking away from him, you covered your face in embarrassment, eventually turning your body over so that your back was facing him. Squeezing your eyes shut, you hugged your body tightly, “I’m n-not hungry, Jim.”

He stood up and sat down besides you on the edge of the bed, placing his hand delicately over your shoulder, “You and I both know that’s bullshit. You love Antoine’s. Even if you weren’t hungry, you’d still eat it.”

While that was true, you let out a whimper in defeat.

_Even your boyfriend knows how little control you have around food._

“Because I-I eat everything, right?” you questioned, voice slightly raising.

“What?” he whispered, eyes trained on the back of your head in confusion.

“I eat everything,” you nearly yelled, flipping yourself onto your back and staring at the ceiling. “That’s why I look like this. That’s why I look so disgusting.”

“Woah!” Hopped yelled back. “Why are you talking about yourself like this?”

“Because it’s true,” you hissed at him, tear-filled eyes now moving to Hopper’s face. You sat up in frustration, “I-I’ll never be able to be the woman that you deserve, Hop.”

“Don’t be a dumb ass,” he retorted, hands running down his face in frustration as he could tell where this conversation was headed. “You know how crazy I am about you, (Y/N). You are _incredibly_ out of me league. If anything, _I’ll_ never be the man that _you_ deserve to have.”

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms, “That’s the biggest joke I’ve ever head. _Look at you_ , Jim.”

His eyes were trained on your jawline as you continued, “You are… _so_ perfect. You’re the sexiest man in this town, _hell_ , probably in the whole world. You could have literally any woman that you wanted, and, yet, here you are, sharing a pizza with a fat-ass you’re only with because you feel sorry for her.”

You tried to catch your breath after rambling on, clenching your chest as tears began to roll down your face. Starting to sob, you put your face in your hands before whispering, “I just don’t understand why you’re still with me.”

“ _Because I’m in love with you_ ,” he said, voice barely registering above a whisper. His voice, which you had never heard so gentle before, caused you to look up at him. “You are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life. You’re funny and smart and caring and-”

“Fat,” you interrupted, eyes darting to a random corner of the room.

“ _Sexy_ ,” he bit back. “You are the most gorgeous woman that I have ever met. You are _not_ fat. I love your curves and how comfortable you are in your own skin. Your confidence is what made me fall in love with you. You’re not like any other woman I have ever met. You’re so unapologetically yourself and it makes me fall more in love with you each day.”

You looked down in your lap, feeling like a complete idiot. You _knew_ how much Hopper loved you, and, deep down, you knew that he would never look at you that way that you look at yourself. You wiped your cheeks with your hands, “I love you so much, Jim. I’m sorry. I just-sometimes I can’t help but feel like this. I just want to be perfect for you and-”

“You are,” he said softly, cupping your cheek with his hand. “You’re perfect to me.”

Looking up at him, you realized that his eyes had begun to tear up. Sniffling your nose, you reached up you hand to touch his cheek gently before craning your neck up to press a soft kiss against his slight-chapped lips. You sighed through your nose and parted from him slowly, smiling softly against his lips.

“Thank you,” you said, attempting to get up before Hopper caged you against the mattress. You giggled, placing your hands against his chest playfully, “What are you doing? Let’s go and eat before it gets much colder.”

“I’m hungrier for something else,” he whispered coyly, eyes darting to your lips. “I just don’t think that you understand how sexy you are to me.”

You felt your cheeks heat up under his intense gaze, “Hopper, you really don’t have to do this.”

“Clearly, I do,” he said with a smug grin, pushing you against the mattress.

Hunching his back over you, he began to press firm, open-mouthed kisses down your neck, sucking lightly in certain spots that he knew drove you crazy. You let out a shaky breath, allowing your eyes to flutter shut as you relished in the feeling of his warm mouth against your skin.

With the hand that wasn’t supporting his own weight, he began to trace the side of your body with teasing touches before sliding his hand underneath your shirt. The sensation of the man’s calloused and thick fingers were feather-light, sending goosebumps all over your body as his kisses became more fervent against the juncture of your neck.

You reached both of your trembling hands up to grasp at Hopper’s broad shoulders, squeezing gently before trailing your hands down his chest, fingers reaching for the buttons of his shirt.

“No, no, no. This is about you,” he groaned, halting his kisses before raising himself up and looking down at your face. “I’m not leaving this room until you feel as sexy as I know that you are.”

A whimper tumbled from your parted lips, your eyes wide and pupils dilated. Hopper kicked off his shoes and removed his holster before he positioned himself between your legs, hovering over your body as his intense gaze racked your face once more.

“Does that sound okay?” he asked with a smirk before leaning down to connect your lips together in a passionate kiss, his tongue immediately coaxing its way into your mouth to gently caress your own.

You giggled against his mouth, “That’s _more_ than okay.”

He nuzzled his face against your own, his beard tickling your jaw playfully as he began to place light and slow kisses down your neck and down your shirt-covered torso. You looked down at him at the same time that he looked up at you, a devilish smirk spread on his face as you slid your fingers through his hair. His stare intense, he began to raise your shirt up your body, peeling it slowly up and over your arms before tossing it to the end of the bed.

Removing his eyes from yours, his gaze turned to your bare breasts and he groaned, leaning down to put an already pebbled nipple into his warm mouth. You hissed at the warmth, your fingers gripping his locks slightly tighter in pleasure. He released you with an audible pop, chuckling low in his chest and he nuzzled his face against your breasts.

“ _Fuck_ , I love your tits,” he whispered, kissing over the mounds of each breast, licking lightly over a nipple with his tongue. “So full and perky.”

You giggled in embarrassment before releasing a sharp gasp when he bit down gently, your back arching against him as his hands trailed up and down the sides of your body lightly. Every nerve in your skin felt like it was on fire underneath his strong grasp. Sucking you gently in his mouth, he began to massage the other breasts tenderly, tweaking your nipple in between the rough pads of his fingers. Letting out a high-pitched whimper, you tightened the hold on his hair, eliciting a deep moan out of Hopper’s mouth against your chest.

“ _God_ ,” you moaned. “You feel so good on top of me.”

He removed his mouth, looking up at you hungrily before moving his attention to the other breast, not wanting to leave any part of your body untouched by his mouth or hands. He slowly dragged his hands down your arms, shoulder to fingertips, eventually interlacing his fingers with yours. Your hands always felt so small in his own.

He knelt back against his feet, bringing your hands up to his mouth and pressing gently, loving kisses across your knuckles. Looking up at him in wonderment, you couldn’t help but feel completely love-struck by the man who was hovering over you, worshipping every part of your body with lust-filled eyes. He slowly placed your hands back down to each of your side before sliding his body down further, his face now hovering over your belly button.

You stomach released an audible growl, the hunger in your body making its presence known to the both of you. Hopper giggled against your stomach as he began to press sweet and gently kisses on your upper stomach. You laughed, the embarrassment of having your stomach on full display dissipating slightly with the accidental humor of the situation. He began to knead the soft skin of your stomach as he peppered your entire torso with feather-soft kisses, sometimes biting your skin playfully in different areas. You giggled uncontrollably as his facial hair tickled your stomach. His eyes raised to yours, filled with joy and love, his attempts at trying to tickle you as much as possible succeeding. He dragged the waistband of your sweatpants lower, revealing your lower stomach.

You began to squirm uncomfortably under his gaze, feeling incredibly self conscious about that specific part of your body, “Hopper?”

He looked up at you, tracing your lower stomach in adoration with his fingers, “You’re beautiful. So, _so_ beautiful.”

Your eyes began to swell lightly with tears, not quite understanding why you had become so emotional. The two of you had had sex several times before tonight, but it had never been this intimate. He pressed a kiss below your belly button and began to spread kisses around the fleshy pouch of your lower stomach.

He tucked his fingers underneath the waistband of both your sweatpants and your underwear, slowly dragging them down your legs and peeling them off your feet, joining your shirt in a small pile. Once you were completely naked, you felt yourself shiver, the sensation of feeling exposed causing nerves to flutter your stomach. Hopper was the first man whom you had ever allowed to see you in such a vulnerable state; he made you feel unnervingly comfortable in your own skin like no other man before him, and that was the main reason that you fell so hardly in love with him.

He lifted up your leg and began to press soft kisses from your ankle, up your calf, and along the inside of your thigh, teasingly biting the skin of your uppermost thigh. His face hovered over your exposed center slightly before pressing kisses down and along your other leg.

Once he finished adoring the expanse of your legs, he pushed the inside of your knees slightly, spreading your legs. He dragged the flats of his hands up your legs slowly, resting on the crease the separated your legs from your torso. Pressing another kiss to your lower stomach, he rested his chest against the mattress, face stilling over your entrance.

“I love you so much,” he groaned, pressing kisses down each of your swollen lips.

You mewled at the sensation, feeling beyond teased and wet for the man so, so close to your dripping entrance. You bit your lip, a sob escaping your lips in frustration. You slid both of your hands down to entangle in between his dirty-blonde locks, egging him on with whimpers.

You arched your hips towards his mouth, causing him to pin your waist into the mattress with a firm arm, “ _Please_ , Hop. I _need_ you.”

“So impatient,” he teased before sliding his tongue tantilizingly slow up your slit, the hard and wet muscle of his tongue making you feel like a pile of putty under his control.

Wrapping his lips around your clit, he began to growl against you, the vibrations sending shivers up your spine and wetness to pool at your entrance. He lapped at your clit softly, eventually bringing his tongue down lower and tracing the shape of your hole. He inhaled sharply before sliding his tongue inside of you, eliciting a loud whine from your chest, your hands yanking on his hair, causing him to grind his hips into the mattress below him.

Looking up at you, he began to bob his head, the sensation of his tongue plunging in and out of your cunt, your walls to clenching down around him as he slurped around you. You let out a sob, biting your bottom lip as you saw the man become completely unhinged, eating you out like a man starved.

His hands, which had began rubbing circles over your thighs, trailed behind you and up, grabbing onto your buttocks and massaging them harshly.

“ _God_ ,” he growled. “You have _no idea_ how much I love this ass, baby girl.”

You fell against the mattress, the pleasure coming from his touch swarming over your body in waves as he continued lowly, “Every time you wear those damn _tight as fuck_ pants, I can’t take my eyes off of your ass. I could bury my face there all day, you just have no idea.”

You keened loudly as he continued to eat you out, your body beginning to spasm around his tongue as you felt your orgasm approach. He removed his tongue after feeling your body begin to tense, causing you to sob at the loss. Pressing kisses up your slit, he brought one of his hands back around your body, his fingers sliding down your pussy. His middle finger trailed from your clit to your opening, gently and slowly pressing it inside of you.

Throwing your neck back, you bit your bottom lip so hard that you feared you may have broken the skin, the slight taste of copper on your tongue. Once his finger was completely inside, he curled it upwards and rubbed harshly against your g-spot, sending your eyes to roll to the back of your head. You lips parted as a shakey groan tumbled out of your lips when he began to suck your throbbing clit, his finger developing a pace in and out of your wet cunt.

Your hips began to rub against Hopper’s mouth deliciously as you felt your orgasm approach. He quickly added another finger inside of you, stretching you out only slightly more, but the pressure on your spot intensified. You groaned, your thighs beginning to shake as the pace of his hand quickened.

He looked up into your eyes and growled against your clit, “You gonna come for me, baby girl?”

You sobbed, eyes squeezing shut as your entire body began to quiver, “ _F-Fuck_! I’m so close. Don’t stop. Don’t _fucking_ stop!”

The silence in the room was interrupted from the sound of his growling intensifying, the vibrations nearly ringing in your ears while he massaged your ass hard.

He slurped against you, tongue rubbing against your fiercly, “I _need_ you, baby. Come all over my fucking face. I fucking _love_ when you come in my mouth, baby. _Come for me_.”

Letting out a high pitched whine, you felt the cord in your stomach begin to snap. He growled over and over again, looking incredibly primal as his own hips were thrusting hardly against the mattress, “Come for me. Come for me. _Come for me!_ ”

You screamed out, thighs wrapping around Hopper’s head tightly as you came around his fingers, walls clenching impossibly tight. It felt like lava was running through your veins, the feeling of bliss never feeling as intense before as it did now. You thrusted against his face as you continued to cry out. You looked down, almost coming a second time at the sight of Hopper rubbing himself against the mattress, ravenously sucking on you as your came.

Your bottom lip quivered and your eyes shut tightly as you came down from your orgasm. Hopper stilled and groaned loudly against your sex as he came in his trousers.

Your body slumped against the mattress, a blissful smile spread across your lips, hair disheveled, and arms strewn near your head on the pillows. Hopper removed his fingers slowly and crawled up the bed to rest his back next to yours, the both of you staring up at the ceiling with dopey looks on your faces. The only sound that filled the room was that of your heavy, in-sync breathing.

You couldn’t help yourself as you began to laugh, turning over to look at the man next to you. You shook your head when your eyes fell to the wet spot that formed on Hopper’s pants.

“D-Did you come in your pants?” you asked breathlessly.

“I told you,” he chuckled, looking back over at you. “So fucking _sexy_ that you don’t even need to touch me to make me come.”

Your cheeks heated up, arousal pooling in your lower stomach once more at the thought of driving the man that wild. You grabbed his face and smashed your lips against his, moaning when you tasted yourself on his tongue. You straddled his waist and deepened the kiss, tongue dominating his own.

Parting from his lips, you looked down at him with a wide smile, “I don’t know about you, but…I’m starved.”

He chuckled, biting his bottom lip between his teeth, “The pizza is probably cold. _I could keep your warm_.”

You laughed and pushed his chest playfully, swinging your leg over him so that you were seated on the mattress. You dragged the comforter that pooled at the edge of the bed and wrapped it around your naked body before walking to the doorway.

Looking back at him with a teasing smile, you whispered, “I’m going to go heat up some slices. You _could_ keep me company in the kitchen.”

He sat up, tilting his head as his eyes filled with bewilderment, “Are you suggesting that I fuck you against the counter?”

You winked at him, “Just make sure you take your clothes off this time, big boy.”


End file.
